Lovett Mortalitas
Lovett Mortalitas is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. She is not in good standing with many of her Troll brethren and seems to take a greater liking to the Humans. Appearance Lovett appears to be a bit more fashionable than most of the Trolls who wear simple black and gray attire. She has on a purple blouse over a black tank top with one half of the top hanging off her right shoulder with black thigh high stockings and a pair of brown boots. She has black hair with red highlighted tips and three horns protruding from the front of her head like all of the Trolls in her society have as well as a pair of red frame glasses covering her sunken yellow eyes. Personality Lovett is an enigmatic character who takes little to no interest in anything and everything. Because of that, she tends to leave things unfinished sometimes or leave in the middle of a conversation. But once she has taken an interest in a certain individual, she will enjoy teasing him or her once they expose their weakness. But of course, she has her own weakness as well and that is the fact that she really is weak. Lovett doesn't believe in such things like predicting the future, or horoscopes. To her the future is laid out to you depending on what you do and which path you choose. She also finds the whole, "Your role in life depends on what color of blood that flows in your stream" to be utterly ridiculous and prefers to give respect to those who deserve respect in her eyes. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Moirail' 'Adalia Zagiri' Lovett and Adalia's relationship can be viewed as Moirallegiance seeing as though Lovett's always there to "babysit" Adalia. In other words, she's her acting guardian. Most people find it surprising that Lovett even bothered to put up with Adalia's spoiled-child personality rather than pitching insulting words at her and throwing her aside. But of course, she has her limits as well. Once Adalia's pushed her far enough, Lovett will ignore her and treat that as her punishment. 'Undefined' 'Cid Luneth' At this point, Cid and Lovett have an undefined relationship as she trolled him in a much more respectable fashion than Samial did and gave him some advice on a few things. She did mock him a little but shockingly apologized for it when he brought it up. 'Enemies' 'Zamiel Lazara' After Lovett's first encounter with Zamiel through his trollhandle, sexualAmbiguity, she knows very well to keep herself distant from this one. She shows no fear towards him, but is cautious towards him. Already given hints about his future plans in killing the trolls during the session, she has dedicated herself to keep her location to herself. He's one of the many trolls she hates. "silentBenefactor" Not much is known about this person for Lovett since, during their session, SB never really contacted her much. For now, all Lovett can say is how she dislikes SB and his haughty personality. He really rubbed her the wrong way when he spoke of his ludicrous idea about the deaths of humans and trolls, and how it’s impossible to change the outcome of the future no matter what they do. Character Background > Be the Blasé Shrew You are now Lovett Mortalitas. You take little to no interest in anything and everything and you get bored of people easily due to you figuring out their personality and lifestyle. You yearn for a person/thing to be spontantious so that you have some interest to keep you ahold of said person/thing. Once you know someone, it gets dull. Your lusus is a Nine Tailed Fox that you loath due to how it's older, wiser, and more powerful than you can ever hope to be, but you're also fond of it due to how it's a fox and tend to feed it fried tofu. The reason behind the fact that you wear glasses is because you like to think of how it’s like a mask to hide your weak self. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Scythe Users Category:Derse Dreamers